


Love Me Tender

by AlexRC



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRC/pseuds/AlexRC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kurt is killed in a car accident, Blaine and Finn grow closer. They start to realize these aren't just friendly feelings, and know if they act on them they'll feel incredibly guilty because of Kurt's past relationship with Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Tender

Blaine stared out the window that was currently being beat with rain. He saw people slowly arriving in the building. They were carrying handkerchiefs and roses and in the obviously horrible situation, still trying to stick with some normalcy with the activity known as ‘small talk’. How are the kids? Weather’s terrible isn’t it? Did you finally find out what was wrong with your faucet?

He wish it was so easy for him to just talk and even if only for a moment forget why they were all here. Forget that someone they all loved was gone from the world. Forget about what the future was going to be like without him. But it wasn’t even forgetting, it was just distracting. They were distracting themselves from strong emotion they didn’t want to confront right now. They had to hold that in for the service, so if they started crying, at least everyone else was too.

He heard a knock on the door and turned away from the window. “Blaine?” a voice called out. “Come in.” he replied, tidying up his hair in case it was his mom or dad. The door opened and Finn’s body only came halfway in. “Are you ready?” Finn messed with his tie, trying to straighten it. “Here.” Blaine walked over and grabbed the tie, loosening it a little so he could make the knot neater. “Thanks.” Finn whispered. “No problem.”

This was the way most of his interactions and conversations with Finn had been going lately. They didn’t know what to say to each other. No one knew what to say to him, or Finn, or Burt, or Carol. Everyone felt like they had to walk on eggshells, in fear they would bring up the wrong thing or upset the person by talking about the loved one who died. But it’s not like they stopped talking to them.

The Glee kids would come up to Blaine during lunch or after practice. They’d do the same with Finn. Ask them how their day was going, what they were planning to do for the weekend, if they had caught the new episode of that one T.V. show. They were so concerned with making Finn and Blaine’s lives seem ‘normal’. Not tragic, not horrible, not sad. But it was. Not all the time or in the long run, but at this exact moment on the timeline. Someone had died. And not just died, but died young and in an accident. He wish people would just give him some space and acknowledge what it really was and what was really going on.

He tucked the tie back under the jacket, running his hand down over it for flatness. Finn gave a small smile, almost another ‘thank you’ for the small favor. Blaine felt his face try to give a small smile back, but he was sure it looked pathetic.

“The service is starting in about five minutes, so we better get down there.” Finn smiled again, but a weak one. Blaine just nodded and made sure he hadn’t left anything in the room.

Finn slid out from the doorway to let Blaine out, his tall frame making it difficult for him to do so gracefully. Blaine started walking, Finn only having to take a few steps to catch up with him.

>

“Let’s just get this over with.” Blaine mumbled, starting to get ahead.


End file.
